iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharra Arryn
Sharra Arryn is the tenth child and fourth daughter of the late Lord Paramount Jasper Arryn and Lady Gwyndelyn Hightower. She is of the last four remaining Arryns of the Eyrie. Appearance Standing no taller than 5'0'', Sharra is small and thin with a petite build. She is often mistaken for half her age, though she has grown to what may likely be her full height at six-and-ten. With auburn hair and freckles that mottle her cheeks and follow along the bridge of her nose, Sharra is described to appear frail and mousy. She is known to have her father's blue eyes and the soft features of her mother. History Born a sickly babe and never expected to survive long after birth, Sharra Arryn never grew to the full womanly stature of her older sisters. She was raised amongst her many siblings and grew alongside her close-in-age nephews and nieces. Due to her father's long tenure as Hand to the Queen, she knew him only by his infrequent visits from the capital. At the age of three-and-ten, Sharra was sent to Runestone as a ward of her aunt, Elene Royce. After the fall of the Eyrie, she joined her mother and siblings that had fled to reside in Gulltown. Recent Events Sharra cares for her mother at GulltownA Girl and Her Mother before leaving to reunite with her family at RiverrunWhen Alone. Accompanied by her cousins Robar and Jynessa Royce of Runestone, their arrival is greeted by many lord and guard alike: including Benjen Hunter, Artys Stone, Isren Rivers, and much to her relief, her brother Kennos Arryn.Spokes on a Wheel After releasing her falcon, Teora, to soar, Sharra ventures into the forests past the keep to practice her aim. She stumbles upon the bard, Isren, strumming his lute in song amidst the clearing. They are soon attacked by Ser Artys, who planned to kill them both and frame the Riverlander for her death. A lucky arrow plunges within the false knight's chest and saves only Sharra.Among the Leaves Timeline * 352 AC -- Sharra is born to Jasper Arryn and Gwyndelyn Hightower. * 365 AC -- Sent as a ward to her aunt, Elene Royce, in Runestone. * 367 AC -- The Eyrie falls. Sharra joins her mother and surviving siblings in Gulltown. ** Last Moon -- Returns to the Eyrie with Elene and her husband, Gwayne, for the Valelords council. Returns to Gulltown shortly thereafter. * 368 AC -- Travels to Riverrun to reunite with her family. Family * Osgood Arryn (326-367) * › Esmei Arryn (nee Moore) (328-367) ** Denys Arryn (348-367) ** Lyna Arryn (351-367) ** Janyce Arryn (353-367) * Mellara Arryn (327-367) * Donnel Arryn (329-367) * › Jeyne Arryn (nee Hunter) (329-367) ** Alyce Arryn (349-367) * Marwyn Arryn (332-367) * › Jocelyn Arryn (nee Hersey) (336-367) ** Harlen Arryn (355-367) ** Mychel Arryn (360-367) * Nestor Arryn (337-367) * Anya Belmore (nee Arryn) (342-267) * › Mandon Belmore (335-367) ** Endrew Belmore (???-???) * Tamyra Arryn (346-???) * Eon Arryn (348-???) * Kennos Arryn (350-???) * Sharra Arryn (352-???) Threads Category:Valeman Category:House Arryn